temple_of_the_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Important Figures
In this article you will find a list and short biography of each Grand Master and Master currently in the guild. Not all information on this page is common knowledge and should be regarded as so in game. Grand Master Xicalin- Bogan Xicalin "Z" Mawkosor is the Grand Master that presides over the Bogan portion of the Temple academy as well as the former Bendu Grand Master. He is often seen about the temple and at its bar and he is often times the one delivering the initial lesson to new trainees as well as guiding them in their choice. He fell to the Bogan slowly, making it known during Master Kin'tarro Tensin's appointment to Master. Known Force Abilities (Known Practitioner) * Alter Environment * Electric Judgement (Not since his fall) * Force Cloak * Force Lightning * Force Stealth * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Tutaminis Apprentices Current and Former * Master Excidra Kagami (Bendu) * Ranger Epemethus Kagami (Bendu- MIA) * Apprentice Maas'alduun (Bogan) * Apprentice Carla Zal (Bogan) Character Backstory and Information Race: Human Sex: Male Height: 1.6m Weight: 61 Kg Eyes: Aqua Age: 40 galactic standard years Prefered saber form: Niman Xicalin "Z" Mawkosor was born to an average sith family and began his sith training at the age of 5, excelling in the fields of philosophy and force abilities. By the age of 10 he had been sent to Korriban after developing a reputation of manipulation and power among his peers. At the age of 14 he had begun to turn his back on the Sith teachings and found a way off of Korriban and to Tython where he would be trained as a Jedi for a short time before at the age of 16 the order discovered his past and asked him to leave. In his time of Tython he had managed to claim a copy of all known works regarding the ancient Je'daii order. In the years that followed, Xicalin studied and pieced together the teachings of the ancient order that would become the core of the Bendu teachings at the temple. He worked for years crossing the galaxy under false identities so that he might study on planets such as Voss as well as a number of other worlds. Eventually he settled on Manaan where he would remain shielded from the empire and republic due to the contractual neutrality of the planet. Eventually he procured a second home where he could locate his studies and teach others the ways of the force. None of those who crossed his path before the war with Zakuul broke out remained, however his sanctuary became a place of learning for those who wished to study the force without fear of Zakuulan intervention. This was the beginning of the Temple as it is known now. Grand Master Gexu "Excidra" Oovagu- Bendu Master Excidra was the first to earn the title of master, thus joining the council of masters and the council over the Bendu, after having spent years training under Grand Master Xicalin. Excidra now heads the Bendu following the fall of Grand Master Xicalin "Z" Mawkosor. Known Force Abilities (Known Practitioner) * Force Lightning/Electric Judgement * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Tutaminis * Battle Meditation * Pyrokinesis * Force Drain (Force, Health) * Force Fear * Malacia * Memory Rub * Plant Surge Known Saber Forms: * Niman (Form six) * Makashi (Form two) * Soresu (Form three) Apprentices Current and Former * Master Kin'tarro Tensin (Bendu) * Master Zane Stormeblade (Bendu) * Master Atilla Bensari (Ashla) * Ranger A'rashi De'aths'eeker (Bendu) * Jouneryer Cale'aron. (Bendu) Character Backstory and Information Race: Zabrak Sex: Male Height: 1.88m Weight: 90.7Kg Eyes: Amber Age: 22 Galactic Standard years Preferred Saber Form: Niman Gexu "Excidra" Oovagu was born with a strong connection to the force and taken away to become Jedi at a young age. He studied amongst the order for years, however the time he was forced to spend on the battlefront led him to question the methods and resolve of the Jedi order. At the age of 16 he found himself among those residing at the temple. After a few short years training under Grand Master Xicalin, Excidra became a ranger alongside Ranger Epemethus Kagami. Excidra did little to make a name for himself until Epemethus had vanished and Xicalin was away for an extended and unknown amount of time, while on a mission. He assumed the role of keeping the temple safe until Xicalin's return. Having trained Kin'tarro Tensin to Ranger status and maintained the wellbeing of the temple in the absence of others, he was made a master of the Bendu ways and appointed to the Council of Masters and to the Council Over the Bendu. Master Atilla Bensari- Ashla Master Kin'Tarro Tensin- Bendu Master Zane Stormeblade-Bendu Zane Stormeblade was appointed to the rank of master fairly quickly. Known to be a quick study, and known to all as a diligent and resolute member of the temple. He is currently known as "Excidra's Hand". He serves as Excidra's advisor and as such, he helps with the temple and provides assistance on bendu related matters. Known Force Abilities (Known Practitioner) * Force Fear * Force Barrier * Force Illusion * Force Lightning * Force Body * Telekinesis Known Saber Forms: * Soresu Apprentices Current and Former * Ranger Ar'ashi De'athse'eker * Journeyer Aaron Codi Character Backstory and Information Race: Mirialan Sex: Male Height:1.93m Weight: 100Kg Eyes: Blue Age: 34 Galactic Standard years Preferred Saber Form: Soresu Zane having been born on Zakuul as a force sensitive. He was trained to be a knight until the age of 29. Having no faith in the order and disagreeing with and on its leadership, he abruptly left Zakuul. Needed to find his own way, he stumbled upon the Planet Manaan. Shortly, after he was found by Grandmaster Xicalin and then placed in Excidra's care. After 5 years of brutal training, he was granted the rank of master and appointed to the Bendu's Council. Once he earned the title, Excidra made him his advisor, dubbing him his hand.